Vacation
by MysticMonarch
Summary: Yami and Yuugi take a vacation to Hawaii, but does Yami have ulterior motives? Puzzleshipping, YYxYM


Okay! I wrote this fanfic for my 25 follower celebration on Tumblr! (My screen name there is still MysticMonarch) So please enjoy and review! I didn't have to put this on , but I wanted to for all you lovelies!

I Do NOT own YuGiOh! Or any of the characters!

* * *

Yuugi zipped up his suitcase and slowly dragged it off the bed, struggling to pull its weight.  
Yami had decided that it was about time they took a vacation together, and he intended not to be late. He'd been freaking out since six this morning over the fact that he wasn't packed yet.  
Yuugi opened the door to find that Yami was already there, foot tapping impatiently as he leaned against the wall. He stopped when his eyes met Yuugi's and gave a warm smile.  
"Aibou." He said affectionately, leaning down to press a quick kiss to his forehead. Yuugi blushed and cleared his throat, walking forward a few feet and gesturing for Yami to follow.  
Yuugi was used to physical affection from Yami. Well, as 'used' to it as he'd ever be. He wasn't fond of affection in the first place, but he knew Yami well enough to let his other half closer than most. But that didn't mean he wouldn't blush.  
Yami watched him walk away and let out a long sigh. He was planning on finally admitting to Yuugi how much he loved him, and it was clear that that was going to be quite difficult. He'd have to make sure that Yuugi had a great time, and wait until the perfect moment to confess.  
He walked out to the car quickly, getting in the driver's seat and beginning the car trip to the airport.  
About halfway through the quiet drive, Yami reached over to hold Yuugi's hand. Yuugi blushed, making an uncomfortably high pitched sound of surprise. He and Yami had held hands before, sure, but… It had been awhile.  
He found that he'd definetly missed the feeling of Yami's hand in his, and he gripped his hand tighter.  
They finally made it to the airport, and just in time. They had to rush to get onto their plane, and almost missed it completely. That would've ruined the entire plan!  
After a very long flight, Yami and Yuugi climbed out slowly to be treated with the blinding glare of the sun. Yami flinched, lifting his hand up to shadow his eyes from the scorching light that seemed to glare right at him, as if he had done something wrong.  
Immediately, two girls dressed with flower crowns showed up and began to walk slowly towards them, adorning them with flowers of their own.  
"Are you single?" One of them asked Yami playfully, and he fought the urge to roll his eyes.  
"Yes, but I already have my eye on someone, thank you." He said, fighting the urge to sneak a glimpse back at Yuugi. Yuugi's head snapped to attention, and he scanned the Pharaoh's face for any sign that he could be lying. Yuugi's heart filled with dismay as he saw that there were none.  
Yami really liked someone else.  
Yuugi tried to ignore the hurt feeling rising in his stomach, attempting to concentrate on anything other than the fact that Yami liked someone else. I mean, he knew it would happen eventually, and he wanted Yami to be happy.  
He guessed that he'd always had a hope, hidden even from himself, that Yami liked him back.  
Guess he was wrong.  
"What about you?" The other one flirted, dragging him back to reality. Yuugi shrugged and shook his head no, and he was surprised to see that a slip of paper had been placed in his hand.  
"Here's my number." She said before disappearing. Yuugi frowned down at the slip of paper, his eyebrows furrowing as he read the number. Suddenly, his hand was grabbed by Yami and Yami began to drag them away, headed towards baggage claim.  
Yami felt something sink in his stomach, and he hoped that it wasn't what he suspected it was.  
Jealousy.  
That girl had never even spoken to Yuugi before, and she thought she had the right to just walk up and hand him her number? Yuugi was no common whore; he'd told Yami before that to really like someone, he had to know them. That girl had no chance with HIS aibou.  
But, Yuugi wasn't his. He had to remind himself of that, had to keep his cool. Yuugi was his own person, and he didn't like him back, anyways.  
Of course, it still felt nice to see him crumple up the paper and throw it into the trash on the way in.  
Once they had claimed their baggage, they were personally escorted to the hotel. Yami was glad for this, because to be blatantly honest, instructions and driving didn't mix well with him. They'd only made it to the airport on time because Yuugi had been able to give him instructions from the other seat.  
And everything made sense coming from Yuugi.  
As they arrived, Yuugi felt his mouth drop open. The place was huge! It was extravagant, beautiful, large, and looked like it had everything.  
Too bad they only had two nights to stay.  
Well, it's better that way anyways. He had to get back to the game shop to help his grandpa.  
They all shuffled out of the car, and he waved goodbye to the driver as he walked inside, greeted by the cool burst of air conditioned air. It made him melt, because of Hawaii's hot weather, and the fact that the plane had been hot.  
He sighed and had a seat on the bench as Yami went to work things out.  
Yami looked at the room key blankly, not processing what was being said.  
"I specifically requested a room with two beds."  
"I'm sorry sir, but there's nothing we can do about that right now. All of our two bed rooms are booked, and it says here that you didn't specify." She said, clearly not paying attention to him. Yami growled in frustration as he walked away, room key in hand.  
"Bad news, aibou. We have to share a bed." Yami informed him dryly.  
"How is that bad news? I don't mind." Yuugi said, flashing him a warm smile.  
Yami smiled back, gesturing for him to walk with him.  
As soon as they were in their room, Yuugi collapsed on the bed and let out a yawn. Yami smiled and put down his own bags, walking over to sit by his aibou.  
"Are you tired?" He teased, poking Yuugi's belly. Yuugi let out a small laugh and shied away, feeling a tickling sensation in his stomach.  
Yami smirked and reached his hand over to brush Yuugi's sides, causing him to gasp and move away, a fit of giggles escaping from his throat.  
And so the tickle fight began.  
At first, Yami had the advantage, until Yuugi (Yami had no clue how he accomplished it through all of his laughter) reached out and started tickling him, and Yami immediately relented, moving to cover his own sides.  
Yuugi practically glomped him at that point, sending him sprawling onto the bed. Yami's eyes widened and he began to laugh as Yuugi lightly traced his sides.  
"Okay, alright! You win!" Yami laughed out, and Yuugi stopped.  
"Yes, I'm tired." Yuugi sighed, not bothering to get off of Yami. Yami reached up and began to slowly run his fingers through Yuugi's hair, knowing that he liked it more than anything. Yuugi made a happy noise, snuggling further into Yami as he slowly drifted off to sleep on his warm chest.  
Yami sat there motionless, looking down at Yuugi with loving eyes. He was really so beautiful when he slept. The worries for his grandpa and that Yami might leave him again faded, leaving his face blissfully worry free. Yami admired so many things about Yuugi, one of them being his ability to still look happy when Yami knew that he wasn't.  
He just wished there was something he could do to show him that he wasn't leaving him any time soon.  
Yami yawned himself as he lay back in bed, happy with the warmth that Yuugi was creating on his chest.  
Slowly, he too was whisked away into the land of dreams.  
Yuugi woke first, yawning and stretching, and blushing when he realized that he was still laying on top of Yami. Yami felt Yuugi jostle, and he slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the sleepiness and yawning largely.  
"Good…" Yami started, then glanced at the clock, "evening, aibou." He finished, finding that the clock read 6:30. They'd slept for a good two hours.  
"Good evening, mou hitori no boku." Yuugi said, beginning to slide off of Yami, planting his feet firmly on the ground.  
"Dinner is in half an hour." Yami reminded him. Yuugi sighed and shook his head yes, reaching towards his suitcase and retrieving his toothbrush. He needed to brush his teeth; he could tell that he had morning breath.  
Once both of them were ready, they headed down for dinner. The hotel had a free buffet when you stayed there, and both boys were ravenous after everything.  
They both made their plates and selected a secluded table outside, so that they could watch the sun set when it was time.  
The first few minutes of dinner were filled with awkward silences and glances in the other direction, Yuugi trying to find a way to bring up the thing at the airport. Finding no other way, he decided to approach the topic head on.  
"Yami, who's your crush?" He asked, causing Yami to nearly choke on his food out of surprise.  
He quickly swallowed and regained his composure, trying to think of any way to stall for time.  
"You have to guess." Yami said playfully, giving himself a mental pat on the back for such quick thinking. "I won't tell you until you do."  
"Is it Tea? Or Mai?" Yuugi asked.  
This was going to be a long night.  
After dinner, they went back up to their room, Yuugi still guessing names and getting denied over and over again.  
Yami climbed into bed, stripping off his shirt and laying on his back on top of the soft comforter, reaching for the remote and turning on the television.  
Yuugi climbed in the shower, brushing his teeth and washing his hair before he came out, dripping wet.  
Yami took his turn afterwards, and Yuugi rolled his eyes at how long he took.  
"Serenity?" Yuugi drilled as soon as Yami came out of the bathroom and he scowled at him.  
"That one didn't even make sense." Yami argued. "Now stop guessing and let's watch a movie." He suggested, climbing into bed and pulling Yuugi close.  
It was really nice to be able to snuggle with him. He wasn't even paying attention to what they were watching, just taking in Yuugi's beauty and trying to hold him close.  
Eventually, both males drifted off to sleep.  
In the morning, a loud alarm is what woke them up. Yami groaned and smacked the alarm clock, almost sending it spiraling off the table. He had to admit that they came in handy, but dang those things were annoying.  
He groaned as he dragged himself out of bed, taking Yuugi with him.  
Today, they were going to learn how to surf.  
"Dartz?" Yuugi asked groggily, and Yami turned to glare at him.  
"You really are tired." He commented as they were walking down the hallway. "I could never love someone who lost your soul."  
"So you love this person? It's more than just a crush?" Yuugi asked. Yami could almost hear disappointment in his voice, but wrote it off as his mind playing tricks on him.  
"Yes, Yuugi." He admitted, and Yuugi paused.  
"… It's not Kaiba, is it?" He asked gently.  
"What? If course it's not Kaiba! We all know he's got a thing for Joey; I wouldn't do that to him. "  
"Okay, good." Yuugi said.  
They walked outside, Yami telling him to stop focusing on it an just have fun.  
After all, Yami would tell him tonight.  
They walked out to the beach to greet their trainer and began the lesson.  
The lesson lasted a total of two hours, with an hour of practice without instruction after that. He had to admit that it was fun, but he didn't get as much time with Yuugi as he would've liked to have. Plus, due to skipping breakfast, he was now very hungry.  
"Let's get something to eat!" He groaned, pulling Yuugi over to the snack bar. They both got ice cream and sat down.  
There were flowers all around, and the green was warm and inviting. Looking over at Yuugi enjoying his ice cream, he knew that now was the perfect time to tell him the truth. Even if he didn't feel the same way, he deserved to know.  
"Yuugi, about my crush…" Yami started, causing Yuugi to immediately switch his attention to Yami.  
"What is it? Who is it?" Yuugi asked happily. Yami opened his mouth as if to respond.  
And a frisby came out of seemingly nowhere, landing in the bushes.  
It entirely ruined the moment.  
A young teen came and got his frisby, waving at Yami in apology.  
"Sorry dude!" He called out, and Yami waved it off. He didn't know.  
"Come on, Yami!" Yuugi pushed, and groaned as Yami shook his head no. He cursed that stupid frisby.  
They walked back to the hotel hand in hand, looking around at the sights.  
Yuugi loved the feeling if Yami's hand in his.  
"So, where to next?" He asked. Yami shrugged.  
"I figured we'd just walk around for the next couple of hours and then head back for dinner." He said.  
Which is what they did.  
Yuugi loved seeing the sights of Hawaii, and Yami loved seeing Yuugi happy. It was like yin and yang, perfection.  
Once they got back to the hotel, Yuugi and Yami sat at the same table as before, watching the sun set behind the hills.  
Yami couldn't help but gaze lovingly at Yuugi, and Yuugi looked over and caught his gaze. They made eye contact, and Yuugi's whole world came to a stop.  
He needed to ask him, and he knew that Yami wouldn't take it the way it was supposed to be taken if he just made it seem like a joke.  
But he also knew that Yami wasn't capable of lying to him, no matter what the circumstances.  
"Yami, I have to ask you something. Is your crush… Is it me?" He asked, trying to put a teasing tone in his voice.  
"I-aibou…" Yami started, stunned that Yuugi would ask. Now was as good a time as ever, though, and he knew he couldn't lie to Yuugi.  
"Meet me at the hammocks in an hour." He said, getting up and walking away. Yuugi felt confusion and sadness swell up in him, but he also felt something else.  
Curiosity.  
He wanted to know what Yami was going to say to him, and why.  
So he got up and walked to their room, putting on his favorite jeans and redoing his hair. He even slipping on an extra bracelet, knowing that Yami had a thing for jewelry.  
At the appointed time, just as the moon began to grace the sky, he walked out by the hammocks to find Yami already rocking in one. It seemed as if everyone else had abandoned them once the sun had set, and Yuugi couldn't help but admire Yami in the moonlight.  
"Come over here." Yami requested, gesturing for Yuugi. Yuugi eagerly went, and snuggled into Yami's arms willingly. They lay in silence for a moment.  
"I'm sorry if asking that offended you." Yuugi whispered, and Yami tensed up.  
"I- It only offended me because it was the truth. Now, I know you don't like me back and I never expect you to, but I can't keep lying to you like-" Yami was cut off by Yuugi turning around and pressing their lips together roughly, pulling Yami towards him.  
Yami and Yuugi both out their all into the kiss, and suddenly Yuugi was glad that there was no one around.  
This moment belonged only to them.  
They broke apart eventually, both gasping for air. A moment later, Yami decided to speak.  
"Aibou!?" He asked, his voice rising. That kiss was probably the single greatest sensation in the world.  
"I love you, too." Yuugi said, looking Yami dead in the eyes.  
Yami groaned as their lips met again, almost feeling like reality had abandoned him.  
But he also knew that nothing but reality could make Yuugi taste this sweet.


End file.
